Will to Live
by HedwigOwl
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dying in Azkaban. He is only seventeen. This is my first angst fiction.
1. Azkaban

**Azkaban**

    The cell is freezing cold, and frighteningly dark. Father, where are you? Why did you do this to me? I am your son, Father. I am Draco. I did not kill Arthur Weasley.

    Why did you not come for me? Why did you let them do this to me? You did not come to my trial. You did not even engage a wizard lawyer for me. You let them trial me, Father, and you let them hang me.

    I do not know why my wand was found near Arthur Weasley's body. I never even seen Arthur Weasley that day. I was at Knockturn Alley, when I realised my wand was missing from my robe pocket. When I came back to the Manor, the Aurors were already there, waiting to take me.

    I stood trial alone. I tried to owl you, Father, but the Aurors said you refused to see me. They sneered at me, and they spat at me. They said I was filth, and I deserve death by the Dementor's kiss for killing Arthur Weasley, the noble wizard.

    But I did not kill him. I swear, I swear. Please Father, why did you not want to see me? The prison Aurors said you put up a notice in the Daily Prophet, tellling the wizarding world you disown me. They laugh at me, say that I am vermin, and it is my come-uppance.

    I was so frightened during the trial. The Weasley family was there, and they wanted to murder me. All of them were mad with grief, I could see it in their eyes. Potter, he was there. He looked me with a mixture of pure hatred and utmost loathing. Granger, her eyes were blazing at me.

    I could not recall the trial, Father. All I remember was that I was trembling with fear, pleading "No, No..." and shaking my head senselessly, my eyes wide with desperation.

    But it was no use. The jury did not believe me. And all this while, I was searching the court room for you, Father. Father, where are you?  

    They sentenced me with a lifetime in Azkaban. I rushed forward to plead with them, "Please, you got it wrong, I am innocent, please don't do this, I did not kill him, please, please, I beg you."

    But it was no use. I struggled, but the Aurors dragged me out of the court room, and threw me into Azkaban. 

    It's eerie in here. The Aurors dragged me along the dimly-lit corridor. I cast my glance into the cells we past by. The prisoners, they all had a haunted look about them. They look like lunatics, they look mad……

    I saw a dark shadow. It is a Dementor. No, no, please don't come near me. I feel so weak, like my life's being sucked out of me. Go away, go away, please, leave me alone.

    I do not recall the last time I ate. It does not matter, I do not want food. All I want is you, Father, to take me away from this place. 

    I waited and waited. Hours turned into days, and days into weeks. And weeks into months. Father, where are you? Have you truely abandon me? This place is hell. Father, I am your son, I am your son...

    I huddled in one corner of the cell. The Dementors are here. Here to suck more life out of me. I wish they would give me the Kiss. I would be out of this place then. I have waited so long for you to come for me, Father. But now, I've stopped believing. That you'll come.

    Why did you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this? Especially from you, Father. I thought you love me. I am your only son.

    I feel so tired. I want to sleep, but I could not. I have nightmares whenever I close my eyes. And I would wake up screaming. And then the Dementors would come near me.

    This is hell. This is my life. My life is hell. There is no point in holding on to life, do you agree, Father? You will not come for me. You have abandoned me. You have abandoned your son, Draco Malfoy.

    Why? At least tell me why before I die. Let me die in peace. You mean the world to me, Father. I tried so hard to seek your approval. I studied hard, I worked on my Quidditch. I disappoint you, Father. I could never beat Granger or Potter. Is that why you disown me? Because I am a useless son, I am a disgrace, a disgrace to the Malfoy name.

    But I am still your son. I carry your surname. If only you would give me a chance, Father. Why did you do this to me? I never knew abandonment could feel so painful. Father, why, why? I am innocent.

    The prison Aurors are laughing at me again. "Mental, that one, for sure" and he spat on me. That's right, I am nothing now, nothing but a useless piece of filth, rotting away in Azkaban.

    I feel so hot, and yet I feel cold. I must be losing my sanity. That's what you used to tell me, Father. That those who were thrown into Azkaban went insane eventually. I never, in my wildest dreams, expect I'll be one of them.

    I cough a lot these days. It must be pneumonia. This damned place is freezing me. I am coughing again. What's that taste? And my lips feel wet. I lifted a weak hand to wipe my lips. Blood, I think. I do not care.

    I am burning. Merlin, it feels hot. But I am shivering. There is no bed nor blanket here. One of the prison Aurors took that from me. He said I don't deserve such luxuries. 

    I feel so tired, so tired of life. I am only seventeen, Father. There's no more hope. I waited for you, Father. I waited, and waited. But you never came. You killed me. You killed my soul. You killed my will to live.

Author's Note: Please leave me a review. Let me know if I should continue.


	2. Hogwarts

Author's Note: 16 reviews! Thank you! I am very touched. 

**Hogwarts**

My name is Hermione Granger. I am an Assistant Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a student here before. A few months after graduation, I was offered a position as a Teaching Assistant to Professor Severus Snape, for Potions class. I was quite surprised. That man doesn't like me, and neither do I think much of him. But the Headmaster had said Snape could do with the help. 

     I accepted the offer, because I loved Hogwarts and I love teaching. Nothing is more perfect than to be able to remain in Hogwarts, educating the next generation of young wizards and witches. I love my work.

     I seldom see Harry and Ron, my two best friends at Hogwarts. Harry became a professional Quidditch player for England. Ron found a job as a junior officer at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. 

     I hope Ron has gotten over his father's death. It came as a shock to all of us. Mr Weasley, he was a father figure to all of us. Mrs Weasley nearly cried her eyes blind. The whole Weasley family would have collapsed if not for Bill Weasley holding the family together. He took Mr Weasley's place.

     Draco.Malfoy……he is to blame for all this misery. He deserved death in Azkaban. We always knew he would grow up to be a rotten, heartless Deatheater. He deserved to die a horrible death in Azkaban.

Or did he? We were all convinced of his guilt. Except for one person. The Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore. But I am the only one who knows this. Dumbledore wanted me to keep it a secret. He did not wish to upset the Weasley family. Or Harry. But I knew that he paid visits to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, at his office a few times during the trial. I also heard that Fudge lost his temper during one of those visits and practically shouted at Dumbledore. And Dumbledore had dropped all diplomatic niceties and ticked him off. The two parted on very bad terms.

That night, the Headmaster came back to Hogwarts. I have never seen him looking so very old and tired. I saw him walking along the corridor, his head low. "Headmaster" said I. "There is nothing I can do" he sighed. "Do you really think he is innocent, Headmaster" I said with a trace of anger in my voice. It was not a question. It was a statement. "Hermione, as much as I know how you hated Draco Malfoy, my judgement tells me the boy is not a murderer."

He added "But the evidence is against him. There is nothing more I could do for him. I have lived a long time, and seldom do I have regrets. But I think this will be the greatest regret of my life. First Sirius Black, now Draco Malfoy." And the wise old man turned and walked away.

I was left standing alone. I felt empty. Dumbledore's words had struck me. I do not know what to think. But I know the Headmaster is never wrong. I made up my mind. I had to see Draco Malfoy.

     The journey to Azkaban was sheer torture. You can't apparate there. You have to take a old dingly boat from Cornwall to Azkaban. I can see it now. Amidst the grey skys and pounding waves, I could see the rocky island. In the middle of a fiery Cornish sea. That is Azkaban.

     I pulled my robe closer. God, this place is freezing cold. One of the Aurors eyed me warily before stretching out his hands. I tried to look at composed as possible, but I was quite shaken by the journey. I dipped into my purse and pulled out my authorization papers. He scanned through it, before using his wand to counter-sign on them, and pushed the wet papers back in my hands.

     I was led through a dark, damp corridor. This place looks more like a dungeon that a prison. Even the worst muggle prisons look better than this. And it stinks badly.

     The Auror stopped in front of a small cell and said "Ten minutes" shortly before turning his back and stomping out. 

     This must be Malfoy's cell. I peered in through the rusty bars. I was shocked. I never saw a more tragic sight in my life.

     Malfoy is huddled in one corner. He looked dazed. His grey eyes, which used to sparkle maliciously, especially when he was taunting me, now looked dead, so lifeless that it scares me. His hands were limp by his side, and I could see bruises on them. His silver-blond hair, now sticking onto his hollow checks, looked at if they had not been washed in months. 

     There is vomit on the floor. Merlin, he's sitting on his own vomit. And, that looked like blood in the vomit. 

     I put my hand to my mouth. Suddenly, I feel nauseous. "Malfoy……" I whispered hoarsely. 

     There was no response. I tried again. "Malfoy……" He looked up and his eyes met mine. Suddenly like a jaguar, he sprang to the bars, and he caught my hand. "Father, you're here. Father get me out, Father." He was screaming pleadingly at me. And his dirty nails dug forcefully into my flesh. 

     I cried out in pain. The Auror spun around and started to use a spike to hit Malfoy's hand. "No" I shouted in horror. "Don't hit him!"

     Malfoy howled in pain and tumbled backwards. He skidded on his vomit and hit his head on the floor.

     "Malfoy!" 

     I stretched out one hand into the cell. But it was too late. He was unconscious.

Author's Note: Actually, to be honest, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I was supposed to be working on my other story.  I can't believe I just spun off another fiction just like that. But I can't help it. I just feel the need to type and out it comes. Now I think to think of the next chapter………and I realised I don't have a plot! Thou inspiration, where are you?! 


	3. Prisoner's Cell

**Prisoner's Cell**

     I called out to Draco, but he lie still, unmoving. "Open the cell!" I cried to the Auror. But he merely grunted and said "What for?" "He's hurt, and he's sick!" I retorted, my eyes wild with disbelief. "They all turn mental after a few months here, anyway……" he started to protest, but I cut him short. "Is that how the prisoners are treated? Left to die like that?" 

     He shrugged. "Ms Granger, most of the prisoners here are sentenced to life in Azkaban. They have committed the most heinous crimes. That's why we have the Dementors to stand guard. They deserve to rot. It's their punishment" he finished in a very final of way.

     "But he's only, only……" I started, but the Auror cut me short. "He's a convict, who murdered a Ministry Official. He's only getting what he deserved." His voice sounded impatient now.

     "For goodness' sake, he needs a medi-wizard!" The Auror raised an eyebrow, and looked at me as if I've just suggested that he released all the prisoners in Azkaban. "Please……" I never thought I would beg on Malfoy's behalf, my arch-enemy, but Dumbledore's words echoed in my head at that moment "…my judgment tells me the boy is not a murderer."  

    The Auror looked at me exasperatedly. "No" he replied. I was indignant, but I know better than to argue with him. The Aurors are in command here, and it will not do to offend them. "At least let me tend to him, let me in the cell" I grabbed his arm and shook it. That worked. He looked at me for a good few seconds, snorted disapprovingly, before muttering a very complex spell which unlock the cell door with a loud "clang" and the door sprung open.

     "Fifteen minutes!" he barked in a huff. I rushed inside the cell and kneel beside an unconscious Malfoy. The stench from the vomit was becoming unbearable. I muttered a powerful cleaning spell to remove the vomit on the floor, and lifted Malfoy's head, cradling him in my arms.

     He looked death-pale. And his breathing was dangerously irregular. His skin felt cold and clammy, but when I touched his forehead, it was burning hot. His lips had turned blue. 

     "Malfoy……Draco……" I whispered to him. He stirred a bit, before slowly opening his eyes. "Draco, can you hear me?" I continued gently. A groan escaped from those blue lips, and his chest was heaving up and down. 

     "Mother?" he whispered. My heart went out to him. God, no one deserve this, not even Draco Malfoy. "I'm Hermione, Granger, from Hogwarts, remember?" He looked at me, in a daze. "Malfoy, you are very ill, and……I am going to clean you, and look at your wounds"

     I conjured up a basin of water and towel and gently clean his dirt-streak face.  I unbuttoned the coarse rags on his body and strip him down to his trousers. The bones of his rib cage was protruding from his skin, and there were faint bruises on the his chest. I was relieved to see that the bruises were not fresh ones. At least the prison Aurors are not beating him up too often, I grimaced. I rubbed the damp towel gently on his frail body, working upwards to his arms & down his hands. I lifted his hands up to examine the injury caused by the prison Auror just now, and muttered a simple healing charm on them. 

     I touched his forehead again. I hope the cold water used to clean him will bring down his temperature a little. Suddenly, Malfoy coughed. He sounded liked he was choking. I heaved him to an upright position, and saw a few specks of blood on his lips. More blood. This is bad. He opened his eyes and looked at me "Don't……leave" he croaked desperately. I felt as if my heart was breaking. 

     "Are you done?" The Auror came up and snapped at me. I turned and saw him standing outside, tapping his wand impatiently against the cell bars. "Five more minutes" I said firmly. "Draco," I said to Malfoy again. He opened his eyes again and blinked at me. "Hang on, you hear me? Hang on, we'll going to get help for you. Promise me you'll hang on."  

     "No, please…please……don't……leave me" he said, his voice breaking up. And he was clutching my sleeves liked a frightened child. "Draco, I am not leaving you. I know you are innocent. I have to go. I have to go to get help. But I will be back. You must hang on. I know you are innocent. I will come back. I promise. Promise me you'll hang on. Promise me."

Author's Note: Sorry for the short length. This is the best I could do for now. How is this chapter? Let me know.


	4. Library

Author's Note: A few of you have pointed out why the Veritaserum or Truth Potion was not administered to Draco Malfoy. You people are so smart and sharp! I agree it is a very valid point, and, never fear! I have not missed out this point! The reason why I did not explain it sooner because I could not think of a good plot to fit this fact in. But inspiration came to me yesterday and here it is! My story finally has a plot, well sort of! If you have the soundtrack from Great Expectations (the movie starring Ethan Hawke and Gwyneth Paltrow), you might like to play it while reading this. The soundtrack is called _Life in Mono _by Mono. I was listening to it while writing this chapter. Just my humble suggestion. 

**Library **

The trip from Azkaban to Cornwall was just as bad as the trip before. The rough, treacherous sea threatened to send me tumbling over the dingy boat. It was with great relief that I finally reached the port of Cornwall.

The aftermath of Azkaban left me with very depressed, naturally. The feeling was like as if a Dementor had come within inches from me.  But in spite of that, I felt a fresh wave of resolution mounting in my heart. All the hatred I had for Draco Malfoy over the years had melted in that moment in Azkaban when I saw his wretched state. It gave me sense of determination I never experienced before. Malfoy's terrified state had connected with my instincts, my sharp as razor womanly instincts, and it tells me he is no murderer. 

     Even though I do not like Draco Malfoy, my conscious would not permit me to stand by and watch an innocent wizard, boy, die in Azkaban. But how could I rescue him? I am only a Hogwarts teacher, a nobody, with no Ministry connections. What could I do? 

     As I stood there pondering, from the deep recesses of my mind, a story which I heard a long time ago floated back to me. Before Hogwarts time, my muggle teacher once told me that a butterfly, light and fragile, could cause a tornado by the flap of its wings. _Be that butterfly, she said._

     Yes, I would be that butterfly. It is time. Even if I am light and fragile, even if the situation seemed hopeless.

     My first stop is to the Public Library at Hogsmeade. Typical Hermione, I thought wryly, the library is always the first place you would go when you have a problem. But that is the first place I have to start with.

     At the Library, I poured over newspaper clippings and Ministry findings on Malfoy's trial. Unlike Muggles, the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement published the findings of every trial and kept them archived in the library for public viewing once the trial is over. 

     After three hours, I put down the last archive and sighed. Dumbledore was right. The evidence was overwhelmingly against him. The most critical factor was that Draco Malfoy had _failed_ the Veritaserum, or Truth Potion test. In his trance state, when the Veritaserum was in effect, he had admitted to the jury that he had indeed raised his wand against Arthur Weasley. 

     I raised this point of contention to Dumbledore that night. "Yes, that is the fact that finally incriminated him" Dumbledore sighed. "But how then……" my voice trailed off. "Sometimes it is so easy to believe facts, Hermione, what you see and what you hear. But facts are misleading, especially in the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy might indeed be the hand that killed Arthur Weasley, but, I believe it was not out of his own free will."

     I drew a sharp breath, as it dawned on me. "The Imperious Curse? But if he was under the Imperious Curse, why did he admit to it when they down the Veritaserum on him?" "Because Hermione, when someone is under the Imperious Curse, his subconscious might be aware of his actions at that point, even if his conscious might not know what he was doing. And very unfortunate for him, although the Veritaserum had the power to draw out facts or events from a person's subconscious, it _did not _have the power to differentiate if that action was carried out of the person's own free will or not. That, is for the jury to judge."

     "Hence, if the Aurors were to ask him if he killed Arthur Weasley out of his own free will, it will draw a blank answer……" I continued on. Of course, what kind of an Assistant Potions Professor am I? Suddenly, I felt very stupid in front of Dumbledore and angry with myself. Hermione Granger, supposedly the cleverest witch in her year, I thought.

     "Don't be too hard on yourself, Hermione" said Dumbledore, as if reading my mind. "The Veritaserum is not an infallible potion. It is, after all, a potion invented by us mere mortals. It does not speak the Universal truth." Dumbledore added.

     "Is that why you fell out with Cornelius Fudge?" I said slowly.

     "Yes, unfortunately so. I tried to reason with Fudge that Draco might be under the Imperious curse, but he dismissed the fact. Even accused me of trying to protect an ex-Hogwarts student because it would tarnish the school name and that sort of stuff. I could understand why. Trying to prove that Draco was under the Imperious Curse is like searching for a needle in a haystack, and Fudge was under a lot of public pressure to resolve the case quickly at that time. Arthur Weasley is a very popular, well-loved Ministry Official, as you know, and many people sympathize with Molly Weasley".

     "And Lucius Malfoy did not even tried to rescue his only son!" 

     "Lucius" Dumbledore sighed again, "did try to use his Ministry connections in the beginning. However, when Draco succumbed to the Veritaserum test and it became clear that the jury would convict him, no matter what, Lucius Malfoy publicly denounced his own son. It was extremely cruel of him. Lucius, in many ways, is like Ol' Barty Crouch, only many times worse. But Draco is not like young Barty, who hated his father. On the contrary, Draco loved and worshipped Lucius. And _that_, makes it worse. I can only imagine how broken he was when he heard that Lucius had disowned him. I feel very sad for Draco when I think of this."

     "But then, I have known generations of Malfoys in my time, and they were never very compassionate, not even to their own descendants. Especially when Draco's conviction will drag the prestige of the Malfoy name down with him." Dumbledore said in a faraway voice, as if reminiscing.

     "What's the use of prestige if you cannot even protect your own son?" I said vehemently. "Well, to someone like Lucius Malfoy, who valued wealth & power above all else, what is a sacrifice? He could always have another child." Dumbledore finished sadly.

     There was a silence between us. "What can I do, Headmaster?"  Before Dumbledore could reply, a torrent of indignation came over me. "I saw him, Headmaster, in Azkaban. He is dying. He has stopped eating. He is sick, and he is coughing up blood. There's no way he would last two months in there……" my voice had risen an octave by now.

     "We are in a race against time, Hermione. We can only do our best for him."

     I looked at Dumbledore. I did not know what to say. I was at a loss for words. 

     Silence fell on us. 

Author's Note: How do you feel? Let me know how I did for this chapter. Okay? 

And, just a sneak preview to the next chapter, I haven't thought much about it, but it probably will be a combination of Hermione's AND Draco's point of view. I can't do Hermione all the time, and I was thinking it would be interesting to interleave the two points of view, like how they do it in the movies. Anyway, just an idea for now.   


	5. Knockturn Alley

Author's Note:I did contemplate interleaving the two points of view, as I mentioned in my last chapter, but I was concerned it might be too confusing, so I just did two interleaves, one Draco and one Hermione, instead of one Draco, one Herminone, and then one Draco, one Hermione. So I broke them into two chapters instead of one.

**Knockturn Alley **

_Draco's Point of View _

I can hear drops of water falling onto the cold stone floor. The rain must have seeped through again. Was it my imagination, or could I hear a howl of wind outside? 

The sound of the wind reminds me of Yorkshire, where Malfoy Manor was. I could remember our Manor and our lands beyond. It stretches for miles and miles into the wilderness of the moor.  I used to love going out into the moor as a child. It was surrounded with fog during autumn & winter,  but when summer came, I will go out to hunt for small animals like hare. Brown ones, they were. 

Brown ones, just like the eyes of the angel who came the other night. She came down to see me. I thought she came to take me away, to a better place. I was so happy. I never knew I could have a place in heaven. After all, I hadn't been a nice person. I'm a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. Only Gryffindors go to heaven, is it not so? It must be, for the angel was gone. Maybe she changed her mind, and decided that I did not deserve heaven.

It must be retribution. The Aurors said it was my come-uppance. Perhaps they were right. 

`    "Mealtime!" shouted the prison Auror through the cell. A roll of bread was thrown my way. I ignored it. Why should I consume it when it would only prolong my misery?   

     I wish you could see me, Father. Not that I expect any sympathy from you. I gave up that wishful thinking a long time ago. Draco Malfoy, Malfoy……Malfoy……what did it stood for and what does it stands for now? Nothing. My mind drifted to the portraits on the walls of Malfoy Manor. Generations of Malfoys, what did it all stood for? What did I mean to them? And them to me?

     The pain shot through my body. I have a attack on the stomach at least once when I'm awake. I have no clue what is wrong with me, maybe I am really sick. There it is, excruciating pain. Leave me alone, spare me please, I begged. 

     I see a dark shadow. A Dementor was passing by my cell. Suddenly a thought hit me. I used to be so afraid of these foul creatures. Not anymore. They want to suck the life out of me? _I am only too glad to grant them their wish._ I crawled on all fours towards the cell bars. With both hands, I gripped the bars to raise myself up. The Dementor is looking at me with great interest. I forced my legs to support my body weight until I was standing face to face with the Dementor. Only the cell bars separate us now.

     "Go on, take my soul" I whispered hoarsely. The Dementor stood its ground, as if deciding. "Go on." I tried again. My knees are threatening to buckle under me. "Please……" I begged the foul creature softly. 

     "Hey!" Damn. The Aurors. They were beckoning the Dementor. "Please, take me now" I grew desperate. 

     The Dementor continue to linger. And, to my dismay, it began to shift away towards the Aurors reluctantly. "Please, no……please. Let me die, no……come back……" my voice grew louder. "Come back……come back……" I was screaming now, until my voice had no more strength and it became a mere, hopeless whisper. "Come back".

     My knees finally buckled under me, and I collapsed.  

_Hermione's Point of View _

I found myself at the scene of the crime. At the fork of Diagon Alley & Knockturn Alley. This is where it happened. This is where Arthur Weasley was brutally murdered.

     Shady-looking wizards and witches were passing me by, making their way into Knockturn Alley. I felt a slight fear creeping up on me, but immediately I suppressed them. It will not do to display fear in Knockturn Alley. These people could sense the emotion like sharks to blood, and I certainly do not wish to by devoured by them. I had work to do. And I was prepared.

     I posed my head high and surveyed the scene, as I tried to recall the facts. Arthur Weasley was found dead at seven o' clock in the evening. It was dark already at that time of the day because it was winter. Shops had closed early, even those in Knockturn Alley. Hence, there was no one who witnessed the murder. Only Draco Malfoy's wand was found beneath Arthur Weasley's body.

     I did not want to arouse suspicion by asking around. The shop nearest to the scene of the crime was a rundown shop with a weather-beaten sign saying _Borgin & Burkes_.

     If anyone were to have witness the crime when it was carried out, Borgin & Burkes would be the most likely one. 

     I pushed opened the door into Borgin & Burkes. Dark Arts shop, fascinating, I thought as I examined the artifacts on display. But I had stronger morals than that. Even though I was tempted to browse further……

     "Yes, my lady? Could I help, perhaps?" I heard a slick voice from behind me. I turned, and came face to face with an oily looking, crooked nose wizard, which I presume must be Mr. Borgin.

     I was prepared for him. Putting on my haughtiest voice, I said "Perhaps you could, Mr. Borgin." There, it felt right. Being high & mighty was called for in a situation like this, when you are dealing with dubious wizards like this one.

     Mr. Borgin's eyes traveled down my robes. I knew what he was doing. Doing what every salesperson would do when they see a potential customer. Assessing their buying power from the make of their clothing. The wizarding world was no different from the muggle world.

     I had anticipated this beforehand, of course. I had on a rather swanky robe. Mr. Borgin seemed pleased with what he saw on me. 

     "I need some information……" I paused before adding "from you, Mr. Borgin". 

     He raised an eyebrow. "And pray, what will that be?" he asked slowly, in a curious voice.

     I hesitated for a while, before stating firmly "I would like to know what happened the night Arthur Weasley died."

     Mr. Borgin froze on the spot.

Author's Note: That's as far as the inspiration could take me, and so there you have it! Hermione is easier to write, comparatively speaking, to Draco. Do you like this? How does it compare with the other chapters? Let me know, okay? 


	6. Borgin & Burkes

**Borgin and Burkes'**

_Hermione's Point of View_

     Mr. Borgin froze. He quickly tried to regain composure, though. "I beg your pardon?" he managed to splutter. 

     I leaned closer to Mr. Borgin. "I said, I would like to know what happened the night Arthur Weasley died."

     Mr. Borgin's expression turned into a snarl. "How, would I know what happened?"

     I decided to push my luck. "I think you do, Mr. Borgin." I said quietly, before adding "And" I artfully placed my purse on the counter. "I am open to paying good money for information."

     "Who are you?" he asked slowly.

     "A butterfly" I smiled sweetly. "Perhaps it's better for you not to know, Mr. Borgin, who I really am." I was being vague, deliberately. I could not afford to fumble in front of him. "More importantly, could we do business?" I added.

     "I choose my business associates carefully, my Lady."

     "I hardly think so" I waved my hands lightly, dismissing him. "If it is any reassurance to you, I am not in any way related to the Ministry."

     "How do I know?" he said quickly, before adding hastily, "Why would I care if you are related to the Ministry or not?"

     Perfect. This oily fellow knows something. Just perfect. Hermione one, Borgin zero.

     I cleared my throat, before casually walking around the room, pretending to survey the shop. "How's business, Borgin?"

     "Very well" he sneered.

     "Really?" I knew he was lying. Since the fall of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, dark arts artifacts had fallen drastically in value, with the  Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement clamping down dark arts like a vengeance. No, business was not good for Mr. Borgin. That, was his weakness and money was my bait.

     "You're lying, Borgin. Come now, it's no loss to you. I merely ask of you to share what you know. And I will pay you good money. It is that simple." I pushed further.

     I looked at him expectantly. "Perhaps I need to demonstrate my sincerity, Borgin." I reached for my purse and placed a stack of galleons on the counter. Mr. Borgin eyes gleamed. _Quarter of a month's wages_, I groaned inwardly.

     Mr. Borgin looked at me, hesitating. I placed my fingers on the galleons, and using one hand, unstack them, before letting them fall back into a stack. The sound of money……

     "Deal."

     I smiled in satisfaction "Good".

     "Follow me." He shifted his head around, as if he was afraid that someone was watching us.

     He led me to the back of the shop. It was dark except for a candle which gave out dim light.

     "Sit." He beckoned to wooden chair. I sat down, placed the galleons on the table, and was all ears.

     "It was snowing that night" began Mr. Borgin. "The street were empty, and I had closed the shop at quarter to six. I was at the back of the shop, here" and he placed his hand on the table, "having my supper, when I remembered I had forgotten to bring in the ledger. I got up and went back to the front of the shop, and just as when I was about to heave the ledger off the counter, I saw Arthur Weasley outside through the shop window."

     He stopped. "Well?" I probed. His hands reached for the galleons, but as quick as lightning, I cupped my hands over them, and drew out my wand. "How do I know if you would go back on your word?" he snarled.

     I rolled my eyes. Well, _it wouldn't hurt_, I thought, and I threw him a galleon. "That's all, and not until" my tone was final, wand still pointing at him.

     He sneered, and continued "Arthur Weasley was talking to someone……" 

     "Who?" I  sharply.

     He shrugged. "The figure was hooded, I could not make out the face" But seeing the expression on my face, he added hastily "They were arguing."

     "And then?"

     "They were arguing. The hooded figure suddenly pulled out his wand & pointed at Arthur Weasley. It was an Unforgivable Curse. Arthur Weasley slumped to the ground."

     I was shocked. "Just like that?" 

     "Just like that" Borgin echoed, in a final tone.

     "But how, why?" I was confused.

     "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "That's all I saw" And he reached for the galleons again.

    "No, you won't!" I cupped one hand over the galleons and looked at him. I stared at him, debating whether or not to believe him. "You are not telling me the truth, Borgin." I said in a soft, dangerous voice.

     "That's all I know!" he snarled. 

     "I believe we have a deal, and if you are not intending to keep your part of the bargain, neither am I. And do not think you can hex me, Borgin. I am more than you think I am." I got up, and pretended to leave.

     "Wait!" he said, as if hesitating again.

     "I will not pay until I am convinced" I said in a final tone.

     Borgin looked at me. "You are one smart witch."

     I smirked. "Come now, I believe we have a deal. Convince me." And I leaned back on the chair.

     Mr. Borgin sighed. "It was snowing that night" he began again. "The street were empty, it was a quarter to six, and I had to close the shop early, when……" he paused, before saying "Young Master Malfoy walked into my shop".

     "Draco Malfoy?" I questioned sharply.

     "Yes, Young Master Draco Malfoy. He was browsing around my shop. I told him I was about to close the shop, but he was quite insistent to look around. You know these rich people, they do not care a tuppence. And he was, after all, Lucius Malfoy's son………so it was rather difficult for me……arrogant young brat, he would not have gotten himself into Azkaban if he had not insisted."

     "Why?" I leaned forward.

     "I was expecting a customer that evening. When he walked in, he was quite displeased to see Young Master Malfoy at the shop. However, Young Master Malfoy seemed to know this gentleman customer of mine".

     "Why, fancy seeing you here. Hasn't my father kicked you out of the Ministry yet?" And Young Master Malfoy sniggered.

    The gentleman scowled at him. "You would do well to mind your attitude, Young Malfoy or I see that you'll meet the same sorry state as that slippery father of yours!"

     Young Master Malfoy smirked at him. "Well, now look who's talking, Weasley!"

     "Weasley?" I probed almost immediately.

     "Percy Weasley".

Author's Note: Sorry, no Draco angst in this scene. I promise there will be in my next chapter. The plot is thickening or rather, I'm trying to thicken it! 

I recently came across a story in fanfiction.net that resembles my storyline very much. Because the resemblance is very great, I would just like to say here: 1) that my story is published _much earlier_ than the other story and that 2) all the ideas in this story are entirely _my own_. Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	7. Borgin & Burkes II

**Borgin & Burkes II**

_Hermione's Point of View_****

     "Percy Weasley?" I echoed incredulously, my eyes wide with disbelief.

     "Percy Weasley, the stiff, lanky redhead who works at the Ministry." Borgin confirmed, in a disdainful voice.

     "What's he doing here in _your_ shop?" my eyes narrowed at Borgin. _Percy Weasley, it does not make sense……_

     "Ah, that……" and he looked at the galleons on the table again.

     Slime, I thought, as I made an exasperated sound and threw another galleon at him.

     "He wanted help. From me" Borgin said, rubbing his hands in glee, before he picked up the galleon on the table. 

     "Help _from_ _you_?" I do not understand. Why would Percy be needing this oily fellow's help?

     "From what he let on" and Borgin furrowed his brows, as if thinking "Percy Weasley was involved in a corruption investigation of top Ministry officials. It seems that Arthur Weasley, his father, suspected that a cohort of officials were taking bribes. He raised this to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, who gave the approval for the  investigation and Percy Weasley was appointed head of the investigation panel."

     I cocked my head to one side, imagining Percy swelling up with importance at being appointed head for such an important role……

     Borgin continued "Percy Weasley believed that a certain Ministry Official has been bribing his subordinates to siphon funds from Ministry coffers."

     "Why did he come to you?" I asked incredulously. 

     "I was hardly the right person, my Lady. But Percy Weasley believed that I would be able to play spy for him on a Ministry Official, who was on his list of suspects."

     "Who?" I asked sharply.

     "Why, Lucius Malfoy, of course."

     Lucius Malfoy. _Now, why was I not too surprised to hear this name cropped up_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

     "Like I told the lanky Weasley, I was hardly the right person. My dealings with Lucius Malfoy had dwindled over the years, you know.   But Percy Weasley refused to give up on me. He believe I knew more than I let on. Which is not true, of course. My statement will never be enough to incriminate Lucius Malfoy in court. But that Percy Weasley was insistent, and pestered me no end."

     "What happened next?" I probed.

     "Well" Borgin continued. "one had to earn his keep, like they say. And business had been……rather poor in the shop. Percy Weasley offered me decent galleons in exchange for information. So I decided to strike a bargain with him. For although I could not testify against Lucius Malfoy, I, however" and Borgin's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "……could give names of officials in the Ministry whom I know have been receiving bribes from their superiors. I ,uh, will be paid for those names, and I would not testify in court."

     "Percy Weasley agreed. I gave him those names, and as agreed, he paid me. That was a few months ago, and I thought that would be the last I saw of him. However, the day Arthur Weasley was murdered, I received an owl from Percy Weasley. In the early hours of the morning, before dawn. He said he wanted to see me urgently and would come by my shop later in the evening. He did come by, but Young Master Malfoy had to intrude upon us and……"

     "And?" I probed again, my voice had gone tight.

     "Young Master Malfoy taunted him. You know the Malfoys, they harbored great contempt for the Weasleys. Percy Weasley seemed very nervous and most anxious to push Young Master Malfoy of out my shop, but he hung around and refused to leave. Trying to annoy the Weasley, I supposed. Well, that certainly got Percy Weasley upset, and he whipped out his wand and hexed Young Master Malfoy."

     "He hexed him?" I asked incredulously. 

     "Yes, I was caught off guard as well. Young Malfoy dropped to the floor, unconscious. Percy Weasley turned to me & said "I had to do it, the hex will wear off in a few moments. Now, Borgin, about those names you gave……who's goes there?" Percy Weasley never finished his sentence. For he suddenly dash out of my shop and……"

     "He ran out of your shop?"

     "Yes, I supposed he must have seen someone. He just dashed out."

     "What about Malfoy?" 

     "Oh, I didn't want any trouble, you know. So I performed a Memory charm on the boy and left him at the back alley. He was still unconscious, but the hex will wear off soon, and he would not be in any danger, you know. No one dares touch a Malfoy, especially not in Knockturn Alley. But I, uh, did not want him waking up in my shop and start asking questions. He might think I was the one who hex him, and if he goes running off to Lucius Malfoy……" and Borgin's voice trailed off.

     So Percy ran out, Malfoy got dumped in the back alley……

     "You shouldn't have done that! Merlin knows……that's why his wand was stolen, it could be……"

     "It was most unfortunate, of course. I confess I do not actually know if Young Malfoy was the one who killed Arthur Weasley. But I highly doubted it. For one, you would not go shopping in Knockturn Alley the day you wish to murder someone. And," and Borgin's voice went all mysterious, "I saw Arthur Weasley in his last moments before he died."

     I froze. "What do you mean?" 

     "I heard him. I came back to the front of the shop an hour later, because I had forgotten to bring the ledger in. I seldom forget that, but what with the Weasley and dumping Young Master Malfoy, it got me a little distracted. It was past one hour before I realized that the ledger was missing. When I was picking the ledger from the counter, I heard someone shuffling in the snow, so I peeked out of the window. It was Percy Weasley, dressed in the same dark brown robes, and he was badly injured. Blood was oozing out of a wound on his chest. He staggered for a few steps before he fell, down on the snow."

     "But, I thought you said Arthur Weasley……" I interrupted but Borgin continued "Yes, that was not Percy Weasley. When Percy Weasley fell, the Polyjuice Potion effect must have worn out, for that's when I saw it was Arthur Weasley who was lying down on the snow."

     "Polyjuice, you mean it was Arthur Weasley all this while……"

     "I have no idea who I dealt with, Percy or Arthur Weasley. But I do know that the Weasley who came to see that fateful evening was Arthur Weasley and not his son. Why he was disguising as Percy is, of course, beyond me." Borgin finished, eyes on the galleons again.

     "And Malfoy? Do you know what happened to him?" 

     "No, I don't. Soon after Arthur Weasley fell, two passersby saw him and alerted the Ministry. There was a commotion as Aurors and medi-wizards starting apparating to the scene of the crime. Queer as Knockturn Alley may be, it was not a everyday scene to have a murder in our midst, especially of a Ministry Official. Oh yes, it caused quite a stir. People started coming out of their shops and crowding around……"

     "Malfoy's wand was found at the scene of the crime. How did that happen?"

     "Why, it dropped out of Arthur Weasley's pocket. I saw it rolled out when he fell dead to the ground. I thought that was his."

     Thousand of questions were bustling in my head. _Why………how……_

     "I think my galleons are due, my Lady……" and Borgin stretched out a dirty hand.

_Draco's Point of View_

     I did not know how long I was unconscious on the stone floor. I stirred when I felt a kick on the ribs. With great difficulty, I opened my eyes. An Auror was standing beside me.

     "He's not dead!". He called out to another Auror standing outside the cell. "From the looks of it, he won't last, though" 

     The other Auror smirked. "He's a Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son." "Yeah, I've heard of them Malfoys. High & mighty family from Yorkshire. Noble lineage too. Rumored to have a history of Dark Arts. Well, so this is a Malfoy. Not much to speak of, if I say so myself?"

     The Auror laughed. "Well, he's just a boy, really. Heard he is the only son of Lord Malfoy. No daddy dearest to save you, boy?" He looked at me, his eyes mocking.

     "Let……mm…me……die……pl…please……" I begged, every syllabus causing a sharp pain in my stomach.

     "Begging for death? Pathetic. Oh, it will come soon, don't you worry. From the looks of it, I say, ohm, three weeks at most" sniggered the Auror.

      "Two and the half weeks, and I bet five galleons on it" smirked the other Auror. 

      "You're on!" The Aurors laughed before stomping out, and the cell door locked with a loud clang.

     _No daddy dearest to save you, boy_……daddy dearest……You were never daddy dearest to me, Father. "Daddy" is a commoners' term, used by the Weasleys, and the Potters and the Grangers. _We Malfoys_ are a noble family, and we will carry ourselves like one, you said.

     _We Malfoys_……do you consider me a Malfoy, Father? You disowned me, so I guess I had no right to call myself a Malfoy. I am nothing, reduced to dying in this filthy place. And I have to suffer the pain of whatever disease that is consuming me inside……

     I used to have everything, or so I thought. Power. Wealth. Status. But my world crumbled, no, not when I was convicted. My world crumbled when you, Father, or all people, decided to let me rot & die in here. 

     Why. Why, Father? At least, take pity on me, and give me an explanation before I leave this world. Let me die in piece. I just want to know, why. Then I can die in peace.

     I remembered my first-year, when you brought me to Diagon Alley to buy my school things. Second-year, you bribed the Quidditch team with the Nimbus 2001 so that I can be made Seeker. Third-year, I got a scratch in Care of Magical Creatures class and you turned the Ministry upside down……all that……and finally came to this……I don't understand……I don't understand……

     I saw a light. That beautiful white light. It looks alluring, like it's beckoning me. It looks so beautiful. I never seen anything like it before. I want to be closer to it. It really is heavenly. It looks like, could it be the gateway to Heaven?

     But, I, I don't want to die now. Not yet. I need to know the reason first. Yes, I need to know why, Father, and then I can die. I need to know……I need to know……before I die……

**Author's Note:** Just would like to say "thank you very much" to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter. Sorry that it took quite a while to get this out, but this chapter was, somehow, not so easy to write. To be honest, I had countless false starts because I was contemplating on how I should write to keep the suspense, but yet reveal enough so that it makes sense. And then exams had to come, so got to stop writing for a while to concentrate on that. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. London Apartment

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews! Thank you. That's all I can say, but it's my heartfelt words. So, here's more, although it's not much. 

**London**** Apartment**

_Hermione's Point of View_****

     I left Borgin & Burkes feeling very accomplished. I was certain Borgin had spoken the truth. However, I do not have the whole puzzle complete yet. There are still pieces missing, very important pieces that will cast light on this whole affair. Nevertheless, I knew exactly where to find the next missing puzzle piece. And I knew I had to move very quickly. 

     I called the Ministry of Magic and was told that Percy was on long leave from work. I had no idea where he would be, but his apartment in London was the most likely of places. I decided to pay him a visit immediately the next day. Dumbledore approved my request for leave, much to Snape's annoyance. He acted as if I had committed a heinous crime by asking for yet another day off. I wondered what his reaction would be if I told him that I was helping a Malfoy.

     I clutched a handful of Floo powder from the staff dormitory fireplace and said firmly "Percy's apartment!". In almost an instant, I found myself at the sitting room of a small, cramped apartment. 

     No one seemed to be at home. I had hoped Percy was around, though. I walked around the cramped, but cozy room, contemplating if I should announce my presence when I heard Percy's voice "Hermione!"

     "Percy" I turned and acknowledged with a smile. 

     "What a surprise! I haven't seen you in a while" he stated, coming towards me.

     "I've been busy" I said simply. 

     "What brings you here?" He drew out his wand and said "Accio teapot!" and a floral teapot flew from the kitchen stove to the sitting room table.

     "Sit down, have some tea……" he beckoned me towards a cushioned chair. 

     I decided to go straight to the point. It wasn't my style to beat around the bush.

     "Percy" I begin. "I came to see you because……"

     He raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Let me guess, you don't like working under Snape. See, I told you so Hermione. That man is a sadistic………"

     "No, Percy, it's not that" I interrupted him, my voice slightly strained.

     Percy caught on, for he said in a concerned voice "What's wrong, Hermione?" 

     "Percy, I wanted to talk to you about……about your Dad." I managed with much difficulty.

     Percy's expression suddenly contorted into a mixture of grief and confusion. "What about my Dad?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

     "Percy, I know this is going to be difficult. I'm sorry for……for bringing this up, but this is really important. I'm sorry." I said regretfully.

     He looked at me, "What about my Dad?" he asked again.

     "Percy, your Dad……he was impersonating you the day he died. Do you know why?"

     Percy gulped, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How did you know? No one knew." 

     "Percy, you need to tell me. This, is really important."

     Percy narrowed his eyes. "Why? What exactly are you up to, Hermione?"

     "I am seeking justice for the late Mr. Weasley, Percy." I stated simply, yet my tone was iron-hard.

     "What…what do you mean?"

     "Justice is not done, Percy. The real murderer has not been caught yet."  

     "Malfoy……" he began to protest.

     _I decided to be bold. I had to take a chance._ "Honestly Percy, do you really believe that Draco Malfoy murdered your Dad?" 

     He looked at me. "What do you mean?"

     I looked at him meaningfully. "I mean, you seem to know more than what meets the eye. You did know your Dad was impersonating you the day he died. Was the victim meant to be you, Percy?"

     Percy froze. He just stood there, gaping at me. 

     "Percy, do you love your Dad?" I asked him softly.

     That was when Percy broke down.

_Draco's Point of View_****

     Yes, I need to know, before I close my eyes to this world. Tell me Father, please, before I die. Explain to me……why……

     The need to know, the need to know why……because I refuse to believe, I refuse to accept. If you would just come to see me, Father, just once. But I know it is only my wishful thinking. It is all over between us, Father.

     I closed my eyes……I feel so tired, so weary……I see the silhouette of the angel appearing before me. She has lovely brown eyes. I could not see her face, but I remember her voice _I will come back. I promise. Promise me you'll hang on. Promise me."_

     Will she really come back? Will she abandon me, just like Father, just like everyone else……Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise……but what can I expect? People associate with me because I am a Malfoy……and only because I am a Malfoy……without the Malfoy name, I am nothing, worthless, maybe even worse than worthless……

     The angel……she is my only hope, I have no one else. She is my only hope to get out of here, to see you one last time, Father. Then I can die in peace……

     But I do not know how long I can go on…… I can only hope she comes before I breath my last……before I surrender to death……

**Author's Note:** Hi, just like to explain that it is not a deliberate cliff-hanger on Hermione's part. I decided to do a story style which is to have Hermione narrate what Percy told her, in the next chapter, to someone……next chapter will be up very soon……sorry for the short length in this chapter, but this is the best I can do……


	9. Potions Classroom

**Potions Classroom**

_Hermione's Point of View_****

It was past midnight when I crept down silently to the Potions classroom, consciously looking back to make sure I was not being followed. I started groping in the dark, trying to find my way to the shelves which stood bottles of Potions concoctions…… 

"And what do you think you are doing, Miss Granger?" 

I whirled around in fright, my hand knocking off a bottle from the wooden shelf. The glass shattered into pieces, and broke the eerie silence of the Potions classroom.

"Pro…Professor Snape." I managed to make out his silhouette in the dark. 

"I ask you Miss Granger, what are you doing in the Potions classroom, at this hour?" Professor Snape said again, his voice dangerous.

I was frozen. Standing face to face with Snape in the dead of the night can be terrifying. Especially when you are caught unguarded in a dungeon classroom.  His black eyes bore mine threateningly. __

I composed myself and cleared my throat. "Professor Snape, what a surprise. Are you working late as well?"

"Yes, I am. But I hardly think the same of you. Why are you snooping around?"

That did it. In spite of my gnawing fear, I felt a slight annoyance at the offensive tone of his voice. He sounded as if he was interrogating a criminal. _But I am not a student anymore, I am a teacher, just like him. We are equals, I reminded myself. _

 "Excuse me, Professor Snape. As an Assistant Potions Professor myself, I hardly think that coming to my classroom, even if it was in the middle of the night, qualifies as snooping." I said defensively.

If he felt taken aback by my retort, he showed no sign of it. "What are you doing here?" he said again.

"Looking for potions for tomorrow's class" I replied simply. 

"Really? Without any light? That seemed rather feeble, Miss Granger. And not very proper behavior for a teacher, if I may say so. Lumos!"

A glow of light illuminated our silhouettes, and I was staring at Snape's cold, unfeeling eyes.

"The definition of proper is subjective, Professor Snape." I retorted coldly. I was feeling very defensive.

"Indeed." Professor Snape replied. "Well, I guess we should leave it to the Headmaster to decide then."

"By all means." I gestured towards the door. "Be my guest." I added challengingly.

Now he looked slightly taken aback. "The Headmaster approve of this?"

"I approve, since I believe she has a valid reason for snooping around."

Both of us turned around. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the door, his face had a knowing smile and his eyes were twinkling at me.

"Headmaster" acknowledged Snape & I, simultaneously.

_Draco's Point of View_****

     I bit on my forefinger and watched the blood trickled down. I slowly trailed my bleeding finger down a tattered cloth that used to be a part of my prison wear. 

     _I am innocent. Draco Malfoy, written before death _

I stare as my blood stained the grey cloth. I picked up the cloth and with a shivering hand, crumpled the cloth into my trouser pocket. 

     That was my last words to the world. I do not think I could ever say to anyone now. I will eventually die alone in this place. So I decided to write it down. In my blood. 

     I smiled. I suddenly feel happy. There is nothing left for me in life now. For the first time, I am truly at peace. 

**Author's Note: **Hi, I know this is a very short chapter. But I have been suffering from writer's block since I was overwhelmed with study & work. So, since inspiration came today, I decide to just pen it down and update first, as it's been a month since I last update. Some reviews please?


	10. In Dumbledore's Office

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, because the truth is revealed! Well, almost! 

Well, I noticed a few of you asked me if this was going to be a Draco/Hermione fan-fiction. Well, I haven't decided yet because romance is really not the main focus of this story and I haven't thought about it. Perhaps you might be interested to know the reason why I chose these two characters to be the "lead actor" and "lead actress" in this story. Well, because I needed a character who has everything in the world at one moment, and then lost everything the next. Draco Malfoy's characterization by JK Rowling made him a good choice in this case. As for Hermione, I needed someone who is exceptionally clever, kind-hearted, yet has depth and courage. The characterization of the other girls by JK Rowling does not quite cut it, in my humble opinion only. They are all wonderful though, but I wanted to keep them in character so Hermione was really the only choice I have.

**In Dumbledore's Office**

_Hermione's Point of View_

As we followed the Headmaster to his office, I stole a glance at Snape out of the corner of my eye. His face was impassive. I thought he would scowl and be grumpy about it. After all, from Dumbledore's manner just now, it seemed that he was on my side.

     Before I realized, we reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet lemon!" said Dumbledore cheerfully and the gargoyle sprang to life & jumped aside.

     Inside Dumbledore's circular, beautiful office, I stood my ground while Snape explained to Dumbledore how he caught me "sneaking around the Potions classroom" and I caught phases of "in the middle of the night" and "unbecoming behavior of a teacher". I rolled my eyes, an expression of exaggerated impatience on my face. _Has he finished yet?_

I felt Dumbledore's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. I was slightly relieved that his face was not reproachful, after Snape's unflattering account. "Well, Professor Granger?" Dumbledore asked gently.

     "Headmaster" I began. He nodded and I continued. "I was in the Potions classroom to…uh…_obtain_" I said for lack of a better choice of words "Professor Snape's new dose of Veritaserum which he brewed last month. But I had my reasons, Headmaster. I think I know who is the real murderer of Arthur Weasley and I plan to use the Veritaserum to make him confess."

     Snape drew a sharp breadth at my startling revelation. Dumbledore nodded at me to continue. 

    I poured out the whole story, From how I started on this investigation, to what I found out at Borgin & Burkes', and my visit to Percy's apartment. The first two parts were more directed at Snape. I felt slightly gleeful to see his very shocked and bewildered expression, as if he could not believe I could go to such great lengths for a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that. _Cheap thrill, Hermione, I chided myself slightly._

     "Arthur Weasley suspected that a cohort of officials were taking bribes, and raised it to Cornelius Fudge." I explained. "Fudge gave the order for an investigation panel to be set up and Percy was appointed head of the panel. From Borgin, Percy found out the names of some junior officials who had been receiving bribes, from their superiors. Further investigations on these junior officials found that most of them were from the finance department and they were being bribed to tamper with the Ministry's accounting documents - so that funds could be siphon out from Ministry coffers. Percy paid Borgin for the information, of course, as it was within his duty scope as an investigation official. Percy's continued investigation led to the exposure of a conspiracy far greater than just funds siphoning. The siphoning of the funds were real, but the purpose behind is a conspiracy  to _overthrow Fudge and his government_."

     I paused and glanced at Dumbledore's knowing face and Snape's astonished expression. "Percy shared this information with Arthur Weasley, his father. Arthur Weasley was afraid for Percy's life, because he was uncovering not just a simple case of bribery, but a ruthless plot for rebellion, and potentially, was up against some dangerous, but invisible enemies. People at the top who were behind all these. He wanted Percy to relinquish the position as head of the investigation panel immediately. But Percy was adamant, accusing his father of obstructing what is a great opportunity for career ascension if he were ever to crack the case. For the second time in their life, they had the biggest fight ever."

     "Percy pressed on with the investigation and found out from one of the junior officials it was the pureblood extremists, people like Lucius Malfoy & Avery, who _were behind _the coup to overthrow Fudge. The fall of the Dark Lord has had not stopped the Death-eaters from their quest to destroy mudbloods and half-bloods from the wizarding world. Over the years, Lucius Malfoy had bribed a sizeable number of Ministry staff, directly or indirectly, to do his bidding. Senior ministry officials, like Avery and Rabastan, were facilitating his dirty work within the Ministry. The siphoning of the funds serve two purposes: to create havoc & confusion on Ministry accounting documents and then _purposely expose this to the public in time to come_. So as to create negative controversy on the Ministry's _and_ Fudge's integrity to throw Fudge out of office. The second, of course, was to used the siphoned funds to built up what they called the "coup fund" – to be used to finance a war, if it eventually has to come to that.

     Snape interrupted me. "But what would Lucius Malfoy want to throw Fudge out of office? Fudge was practically his lapdog, we all know that!"

     I answered him. "Yes, Fudge was. But Fudge was weak also, and he was afraid of Dumbledore. Such a man was of no use to Lucius Malfoy _in the long run_. Lucius was pushing Fudge to pass laws to purge wizards of Muggle parentage, that is, Mudbloods, from wizarding schools or working in the Ministry and Fudge refused, more because he was afraid that such extremist measures would led him into trouble. Especially with Dumbledore. And Lucius Malfoy cannot have an ally who is afraid of Dumbledore."

     I continued. "Anyway, Percy reported his discovery to Fudge, who was outraged, of course. According to Percy, Fudge confronted Lucius Malfoy one night, who denied all of it. And accused Percy Weasley of trying to sow discord. Fudge wanted to bring Lucius to trial, but the junior official who could testify against Lucius suddenly _went missing_. Fudge was tied, because he had no evidence, and he,  with all of his insecurities, did believed Percy Weasley and was very wary of Lucius Malfoy now. Fudge told Percy to continue working on the case and find evidence to bring Lucius Malfoy and his accomplices to trial."

     "But as Percy did so, he unwittingly stumbled upon some very unfavorable evidence against Fudge himself! Apparently, after Fudge's confrontation with Lucius Malfoy, Percy issued a raid order on Lucius Malfoy's manor in the name of searching for evidence. It was then Lucius Malfoy told Percy the following:

     _Lucius Malfoy: Weasley, searching for evidence in my manor? Foolish, don't you think so? Do you really think you would find anything?_

_     Percy Weasley: Mr. Malfoy, we have every reason to believe you were involved in a conspiracy against the Ministry. And we will bring you to justice!_

_     Lucius Malfoy: Conspiracy against the Ministry? Well, then I suppose you should put Fudge in your list as well._

_     Percy Weasley: What do you mean?_

_     Lucius Malfoy: Well, I happen to know that Fudge himself was involved in a case of bribery some years ago. Someone offered him galleons, ten thousands of galleons, in exchange for the freedom of some suspected Deatheaters in Azkaban years ago._

_     Percy Weasley: Wh..what?_

_     Lucius Malfoy: Well, how do you supposed I, and Avery, and Dolohov, among others, managed to get out of Azakaban during my son's sixth year at Hogwarts?_

_     Percy Weasley: How…dare you, Mr. Malfoy! To insinuate that the Minister……_

_     Lucius Malfoy: Just something for you to chew on, Percy Weasley. In the meantime, happy searching. Be careful not to damage anything in this manor. You will not be able to afford the replacement costs._

_     Percy Weasley: I will bring you to justice, Malfoy!_

_     Lucius Malfoy: How admirable, Weasley. However, be assured you will never be able to trace anything back to me. Not the coup, nor the bribery to get myself released out of Azkaban. We Malfoys are backed by power, wealth, status, none of which you and that pathetic father of yours have, and we are untouchable, Weasley. Remember that._

     Percy was obviously disturbed at this shocking discovery. He went back to check the Azkaban records and in accordance to Lucius Malfoy's statement, the Deatheaters were released due to "insufficient evidence" and the release was authorized by Fudge.

     Percy then approached Gringotts, on the pretext as a investigation official, he needed access to bank statements. The goblins disclosed the bank statements of all the names Percy wanted to check, including Fudge's. It was then Percy discovered that two years ago, a lump sum of ten thousand galleons was indeed deposited to Fudge's bank account. By none other than _Borgin._

Percy knew he had to speak to Borgin again. He was getting frightened, though. This was too severe for him to handle. Percy did the only thing he knew. He went back to his father, Arthur Weasley. 

     Arthur Weasley was outraged. But Arthur Weasley was a father first before he was a Ministry Official, and he feared for Percy's life. Arthur Weasley wanted Percy to stop investigating and take leave from work straightaway.

     But unknown to Percy, Arthur Weasley drank the Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as Percy   and went to see Borgin. That was the day he was killed." I finished, in a very final tone.

     Dumbledore looked at me gravely and stated "So you know who murdered Arthur Weasley." I looked at Dumbledore & nodded, and I could see from the wise man's eyes that he too, knew exactly who I was referring to. 

     Snape was looking at Dumbledore incredulously. "Who?" he asked, eyebrows raised. He turned to Dumbledore and said "I must admit I do not know who she refers to, Headmaster. But even if I do know, this Ms Granger does not have evidence! It is all DEDUCTIONS! If you observe……"

     Dumbledore nodded "That is _precisely_ why she needs the Veritaserum, Severus. Because we do not have evidence."

**Author's Note: **Well, I made it longer this time. And I promise, there will be Draco angst in either the next chapter or the next one after, okay? In fact, there will likely be a chapter with very heavy Draco angst. I've sort of conceptualize it already. Just need to think what is the best way to compose it. Please review……hope you like this chapter. __


	11. Ministry of Magic

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you very much! By the way, I saw some pictures from the Prisoner of Azkaban movie (from the Internet) which I thought was rather cool. The first was Daniel Radcliffe holding Emma Watson and the second was Emma Watson pointing her wand at Tom Felton. 

**Ministry of Magic**

_Hermione's Point of View_

My footsteps were firm & quick as I made my way towards a battered telephone booth. There was no time to lose. I was closing in on the real murderer. What remains to be done is to is to make the murderer confess. That was most crucial. I had to hear it from the murderer of Arthur Weasley. 

Professor Snape, surprisingly enough, was with me. I never imagine I see the day where we will be walking side by side, hearts resolved to save, of all people, a Malfoy. But since yesterday night when he had caught me in the Potions classroom, his attitude has changed. After he heard I was going to confront the murderer, he, _in the end_ had insisted on coming with me, to my utter amazement.

I picked up the receiver in the telephone booth and dial six two double four two; as the dial whirred back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the box "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Hermione Granger, Severus Snape. We're here to do justice!" 

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at this, but remain quiet. 

"Thank you" said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take badges and attach them to the front of your robes" Two badges slid out of the metal chute. I glanced at the badges, which read _Hermione Granger, Justice Mission._

"You know" Snape turned to me, "we are going to be thrown in Azkaban if your deductions turned out to be wrong, Ms Granger. It could very well be the end of our careers, and _of us_."

I grimaced. I knew the severity of what we were going to do. But there was no other way. Time was running out for Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Snape" I drew a deep breath. "I would live in regret for the rest of my life knowing that an innocent person died while I did nothing. My conscious will not allow it. And aside from me and Dumbledore, there is no one else who believe his innocence."

"The Slytherins call it Gryffindor stupidity, Professor Snape" I added.

The floor of the telephone box shuddered, and we found ourselves sinking slowly into the ground, and down through the earth. The door of the telephone box suddenly sprang open and we made our way quickly to the security desk. I was hesitant to surrender my wand, but not doing so would just arouse suspicion. Reluctantly I did so, Snape too. The security wizard checked our wands, before thrusting it back to us. 

We jostled pass the stream of wizards and witches who were calling it a day from work and making their way home. We stepped beyond the wrought golden grilles into the lift and went down all the way to Level One. I took another deep breadth, and knocked on the grand mahogany door. "Come in!" a voice said. I pushed open the door.

There he was, I was faced with the murderer. "Ms Hermione Granger" he said. 

"How are you, sir?" I had difficulty in keeping my voice steady. I could hear Snape behind me, uttering a Silencing charm on the room, and a powerful Locking charm on the door.

"Very well, what brings you to see me at this hour, almost the end of the day already. I received your owl this morning, and you mentioned in your letter it was most urgent. A matter of life and death for the Ministry, in your own words. And Professor Snape too." He turned and nodded at Snape.

"Indeed it is, Sir. An innocent boy is dying in Azkaban, wrongly convicted. A miscarriage of the law."

He raised his eyebrows, I could see that his hands were trembling slightly. "Innocent boy? And who……"

"Draco Malfoy sir."

"Now, now, little girl, I really think you are quite out of your mind. You have no idea what you have just said."

"Oh, but I think you do Sir. You have a very good idea what I am saying. Because you, Sir, is the real murderer of Arthur Weasley." I stated, my eyes glinting dangerously at him.

He spluttered. "What? How dare you! Accusing me! Are you quite out of your mind? This is most insolent……abominable!"

"I hardly think I am out of my mind, sir. But there is a possibility I might be. Well, we shall soon know."

With that, Snape shouted "Stupefy!" and the Minister of Magic slumped in his chair.

     I poured the Veritaserum forcefully down his throat and said "Enervate".

_Draco's Point of View_

They say that you see your life unfolds in front of you before you die. That is life's way of giving you a last glimpse of the world before you leave this world.

So many people has passed through my life……

_Mother, the only one who ever loved me; _

_Father, whom I spent my whole life trying to seek his approval……I was never good enough; _

_My arch-nemesis Potter, whom I hated with a jealous rage, and now, it all seems so insignificant; _

_The Weasleys, whom I directed all my contempt at……they are not the pathetic ones……I am;_

_Granger, who has never done me wrong, yet I insulted her all my life just because she is of muggle parentage; _

_Snape, a Professor who showed me favoritism, but meant nothing more to me other than a Head of House whom I can get my way with……I wished I could tell him……what can I tell him?_

_Dumbledore……I guess I was nothing more than a disrespectful, unredeemable case to him; _

_Crabbe, Goyle, whom I look upon as nothing but my slaves……I never treated them like friends, even though……_

_Pansy, who adored and followed me around, yet I always brush her aside, even put her down crudely……she must have hated me;_

I wish I could have a second chance to go back. But no, it's too late, I could never……it's too late……

I wonder how my life would turn out if all these had never happened. I would probably be the same, shallow person, lording over everyone just because I am pureblood, and I carry the Malfoy name, where in actuality, I am detested by everyone.

The Aurors are coming by my cell, to check if I am dead already. They all knew I am dying from the illness that is plaguing me. They could tell from the blood I coughed out, the black veins that was appearing on my bare arms, most of all, the lifelessness of my grey eyes. 

A snow flake was falling from the crack in the ceiling. It has started snowing. I smiled inwardly. It was December already. My birthday is in December. I would soon be eighteen. Although I would not live to see that day……

The snow flake fell before my eyes, and it shone as a shimmering white light. It seems to be beckoning me to follow it. Come, it seems to say to me, come, Draco……let go……let go……it is time.

Yes, I should let go now. I would not wait anymore. No one would come for me. I would let go. Although I wish I knew why, Father. But I should let go, it is time. There is no point in holding on. I have lost the _will to live_.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I've tried my best, and I do hope you like this chapter. A sneak preview into the next chapter, there will be a trial scene, to explain & conclude the murder case and then an angsty Hermione/Draco scene. I have not put them together in the same scene for some time now. How does that sound? Leave me a review for this chapter, will you? Thank you very much.


	12. Courtroom

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry it has been a month since I last updated. This has been the most difficult chapter I had to write so far. I just didn't have the inspiration, and it was difficult even to come up with one sentence at times. To make up for it, I am glad to say this chapter is by far the longest (I think). Hope you enjoy it. And thank you very much for all the reviews. Each one has my sincere appreciation.

Another note is that, this chapter is linked in many ways to the chapter "In Dumbledore's Office".

**Courtroom**

_Hermione's Point of View_

The Courtroom was packed. 

It was literally overflowing with hundreds of wizards & witches, who came to witness what the Daily Prophet called "the trial of the century" - the trial of the disgraced Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

The Wizengamot, a group of fifty Ministerial wizards & witches, were perched on their respective high benches. All of them wore plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver "W" on the left-hand side of the chest, and were staring down their noses at the crowd.

Cornelius Fudge stood at the defense stand, his arms chained to the side. He looked petrified, yet defiant at the same time.

    "Retrial hearing of the twelfth of December," began Amelia Susan Bones, Chief Interrogator of the Wizengamot, in an authoritative tone, "into the murder of Arthur Weasley………Summon Hermione Granger to the witness stand"

     I squeezed my way through the crowd, past the Aurors, and stood before the Wizengamot.

     "Hermione Granger, you have been summon to give evidence against the accused, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, for the murder of Arthur Weasley."

     "Your Honor, I vow to speak only the truth" I gave a slight bow in Bones' direction.

     "Please recount the sequence of events, Hermione Granger."

     I began to give my account, from how Dumbledore first spoke of Draco Malfoy's innocence, my visit to Azkaban, what I found out at Borgin & Burkes, and what Percy told me in his apartment. 

     The crowd moved with me. There was a collective gasp when I recounted how Percy found out that bribery was going on within the Ministry's finance department. There was an uproar when the crowd heard me accused the esteem Lucius Malfoy as the mastermind behind a coup to overthrow Fudge and simultaneously using the situation to siphon Ministry coffers for "war funds". The _final straw_ for the audience came when I spoke of how Percy found out that Fudge had accepted bribes in exchange for Lucius Malfoy's release from Azkaban. By the time I finished, everyone was all worked up in excitement. The trial of the century indeed.

     "Silence!" Bones boomed.

     "I was convinced that Fudge was the murderer. But there was no proof against him. To confirm my suspicions, I did the only thing I could do. I decided to confront him. I made an appointment to see him at his Ministry office on a late evening. I stupefied him, and downed the Veritaserum on him to make him confess."

     "Was anyone with you at that time?" Bones asked.

     I hesitated for a while. I wanted to keep Snape out of this, but it would not be wise to lie in Court. So I replied simply "Severus Snape." 

     Bones nodded. "What happened then?"

     I took a deep breath before making my statement. "Fudge confessed that he murdered Arthur Weasley, by using another hand to kill. Draco Malfoy's."

     "She's lying!" Fudge screamed from the defense stand.     

     "Silence! Cornelius Fudge, the Wizengamot has ruled that you will be subjected to the Veritaserum test, and be interrogated in court" Bones declared.

     Two Aurors approached Fudge, and the Veritaserum was forced down his throat. Fudge's eyes were suddenly dull.

     "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, did you kill Arthur Weasley?" Bones questioned. Members of the Wizengamot were leaning forward and the crowd was silent.

     "Yes." Fudge answered, in a dull voice. There was another uproar from the crowd.

     "How did you murder him?"

     "I did not intend to murder him. It was Percy Weasley I wanted to silence. I did not know that Arthur Weasley was disguised as Percy Weasley that evening."

     "Describe the sequence of events." Bones commanded.

     "The head goblin at Gringotts lodged a complaint to me on the same day that Percy Weasley visited Gringotts. He complained that Ministry officials were investigating bank accounts, and disrupting the bank's business. That was when I found out that Percy Weasley was looking up bank accounts, including mine, and coincidentally, it was the day after he had raided Malfoy Manor. I put the two incidents together and gathered that Lucius Malfoy might have spilled the dirt on me. I could not risk Percy Weasley exposing me. I have worked so hard to get where I am today, and no one will take that away. I knew I had to act quickly.

     Percy Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. One who can destroy me. One who is out to destroy me. Lucius Malfoy was untouchable, I would not be able to oust him out of the Ministry so easily. To destroy him, I have to strip him of his power first, reduce him to where he cannot touch me. As for Percy Weasley, I have to silence him somehow. He will spill the dirt on me to his father, and Arthur Weasley will not stand by and do nothing if he ever found out that I was corrupted. He would go straight to Dumbledore, for sure. 

     I contemplate the use of memory charms on Percy Weasley. But then I thought of a better idea. _I would kill two birds with one stone_. I would use Percy Weasley's death to incriminate Lucius Malfoy, to scandalized his name and drag him down with it. 

     Percy Weasley had to die. Arthur Weasley too, if need be. But Lucius Malfoy will be difficult to incriminate, he was quite untouchable for he was more powerful than me. And then I thought of his son. Draco Malfoy. Who else better to lay the blame on, if not for the son of Lucius Malfoy? It would be like Ol' Barty Crouch's case. _History repeating itself_. If Lucius' son is sentenced to Azkaban, it will be the perfect opportunity for me to oust Lucius Malfoy from the Ministry. _Fall from grace, just like Ol' Crouch._

     Luck was on my side. On the very same night, using an invisibility cloak, I spied on Percy Weasley's office and overheard him talking to Arthur Weasley in his office fireplace, saying he would be looking up Borgin in Knockturn Alley on Tuesday evening. He told his father he need to "find things out". I knew I had no time to lose. 

     First, I had to lure the young Malfoy to Knockturn Alley. That was not difficult to do. I knew the Malfoys long enough to know that Draco Malfoy has a strong fascination for Dark Arts stuff. I exploited his weakness. Using a stray owl, I deliberately faked a letter from Borgin and Burkes, telling him there were had some new Dark Arts stuff which could interest him. Would Young Master Malfoy like to come by and take a look on Tuesday evening?

     Everything went according to plan. Using my invisibility cloak again, I followed, whom I thought was Percy Weasley, as he made his way from the Ministry to Knockturn Alley. He took longer than I anticipated to reach Knockturn Alley, because he kept looking over his shoulder. He could sensed that he was being followed, it seemed. Time was running out, and I was afraid that young Malfoy would not be there. However, again, luck was on my side. When Percy Weasley reached Borgin & Burkes, young Malfoy had just strolled in. I wanted to burst into the shop, and carried out my plan. However, I tripped and fell, and my invisibility cloak came off, revealing a part of me. Percy Weasley spotted me, or rather Arthur Weasley did. He bolted from the shop and came after me. But he lost me as I conceal myself with the invisibility cloak again. I sneak up behind Arthur Weasley and stunned him from the back. I lifted his body in mid-air and conceal it behind a heap of rubbish in a back alley. Now, I was ready to carry out the next step of my plan. I had to get the boy, Draco Malfoy.

     To my utter amazement, I saw Borgin himself coming out from the back of his shop. He was carrying an unconscious Draco Malfoy, and he left him, too, at the back alley. It seemed he had stunned the boy. I heard Borgin muttered "Sorry about it, young laddie. But Ol' Borgin don't want no trouble, and you'll be safe here. No one dares touches a Malfoy in Knockturn Alley" and he turned on his back and went back to his shop.

     I waited around for a few minutes, listening for any passersby before I felt safe enough to act. It was time. I revived the boy with a reviving spell. He looked dazed and groggy as he woke up. I lose no time in performing the Imperious Curse on him. I directed the boy at Percy Weasley's body, or rather, Arthur Weasley's body, and willed him to perform the Killing Curse. Blood spluttered out of Percy's body. I dropped the Imperious Curse on Draco Malfoy and watched him slumped back to the ground. As a final touch, I slipped his wand in Percy's pocket. 

     Still in my invisibility cloak, I turned and left them there."

     You could hear a pin drop in the Courtroom. The atmosphere was frozen. No one made a sound.

     Bones' cleared her throat. "Did you not notice that you killed the wrong person?"

     Fudge continued in his dull voice "I realized it only after the Aurors went to the scene of the crime and found Arthur's body. He had changed back by that time, of course. I wanted to finish off Percy Weasley, but I was shaken by the whole ordeal, and there was Draco Malfoy's trial that I had to quickly execute. I could not lose the opportunity to scandalized the Malfoy's name. Percy Weasley would have to wait. Anyway, Percy Weasley did not seemed to suspect me, on the surface that is. Rather, it was that Dumbledore who kept pestering me on  young Malfoy's innocence. That man was not easily fooled. 

     Lucius Malfoy, of course, came to me, requesting me to free his son, on any terms. I led him on, saying that I would do my best, and I would certainly free him after the Veritaserum test, which I assured Lucius, would reveal the truth. Frankly speaking, Lucius never believed that his son could murder someone and was convinced of his innocence. In his own words "I know my son, he doesn't have what it takes to kill someone, Fudge." However, Draco Malfoy failed the Veritaserum test, just as according to plan.

     When Draco Malfoy was sentenced, I visited Lucius Malfoy at his manor, suggesting that he leave the Ministry for a while, until the trial is over. Lucius Malfoy agreed, but he made another move I never expected. He put up a notice in the Daily Prophet disowning his son. The man was indeed ruthless. A publicity move for himself, of course, portraying himself as the suffering parent of a wayward son.

     But no matter, everyone was convinced of the boy's guilt. I would use this incident to barred Lucius from the Ministry permanently and remove his gang of collaborators working within the Ministry. I will sniff them out, one by one. As for Percy Weasley, I will take care of him very soon." And Cornelius Fudge slumped forward.

     The Wizengamot sentenced Cornelius Fudge to a lifetime in Azkaban, with no hope of parole ever. Bones also authorized a series of  investigations into the corruption activities of the finance department of the Ministry, and of Lucius Malfoy's involvement in bribery and coup attempt.

     Draco Malfoy was declared innocent. And he was to be released from Azkaban immediately.

     When the verdict was announced, I felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off me. I turned instinctively to look at Dumbledore. It was due to Dumbledore's influence over the Wizengamot that they have agreed to trial the Minister of Magic himself. Dumbledore's face was grave, but he gave a small nod of approval at me. I nodded back at him. I turned my gaze to Professor Snape, who was seated beside Dumbledore in the Courtroom. He too, looked grim, but his eyes had softened. And I thought I saw a small smile from the curve of his lip. But it was gone so quickly I might have imagine it.  

     It was all over the Daily Prophet the next day. 

     "Trial of the Century Brought Down Minister of Magic!", "Malfoy Heir Saved By Young and Beautiful Professor!" screamed the headlines. The Quibbler even had a picture of me on the front page with the headline "Descendant of Sherlock Holmes?" 

     I was pelted with owls from newspapers around the world, asking for interviews and promised galleons of gold in return. An American wizarding newspaper even managed to track down some of my former Hogwarts schoolmates, such as Lavender Brown, and quoted her "She hated Draco Malfoy, he always taunted her in school. And what with the traditional Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. Perhaps she was secretly in love with him all these years. That's why she did it. That's what give her the unwavering determination." There was another quote from Padma Patil "I never knew Hermione had it in her, she was always the bookworm in school. Of course, she had been involved in adventures before, with her best friends, Harry and Ron, and she is rather resourceful at times……". The Daily Prophet even tried to interview Harry, "We caught up with the Boy-Who-Lived, and asked him what he had to say about his best friend playing heroine to his arch-enemy in school. However, disappointingly, the only reply from Potter was "Sorry, no comment" and a blank look, not much to speak of……"

     I ignored all of it. What greatly worries me is Draco Malfoy. He was dying the last time I saw him. There was no news from Azkaban since the verdict yesterday. Malfoy……Draco……please, don't be dead……please live……please……

**Author's Note:** Well, hope you liked it. Please leave me a review, like to know what you think of this chapter, thanks! 


	13. St Mungo's Hospital

**Author's Note: **Hi, here it is, the new chapter! I'm very sorry that I did not update this sooner. By the way, I wrote this while listening to _Josh Groban's "Cinema Paradiso"_. Hope you like it!

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

_Hermione's Point of View_

     I stood alone at the corridor, outside a door to a ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I must have stood there for eternity before I moved.

     Taking a deep breath, I finally rested one hand on the doorknob & turned.

     The ward was dark, except for the light which came from the shinning crystal bubbles clustered on the ceiling. One step at a time, I slowly approached the bed at the far end of the ward.

     _At last, I saw him._

     He looked so peaceful, lying there, and yet, so tragically lifeless that my heart ached. The bruises on his deathly pale face & the bones protruding from his sunken cheeks tells of a tortured soul that was so unlike the Draco Malfoy I used to know.

     _I proved his innocence. He is free, but……_

      "We tried our best, Ms Granger." I turned around. It was the Healer, Augustus Pye. He approached me slowly.

      "The Aurors brought him in this afternoon. He was malnourished, injured, and severely ill. The disease had already penetrated his blood flow." Healer Pye gently lifted Malfoy's hand underneath the blanket, "according to the Aurors, he slipped into unconsciousness two days ago, and never did wake up since."

     I stared numbly at the hand in which Pye held in his palm, while I let the devastating news sank in. The hand veins were budging out of the pale skin, and they were blue-black…… 

     _I was too late…._

      "There is no hope?" I whispered, my eyes still focused on his hand.

      "He is severely ill, Ms Granger. He would have died if we had not administered an extract of the unicorn's blood, but……"

      "Cursed life…" I murmured. Augustus Pye sighed. "Yes, if administered in pure form and excessively, of course……"

     _I tried. I tried my best, so hard. But I was late……too late…_

     Tears started welling up in me, stinging my eyes. I turned my face away from Pye, and tried to blink away the tears.

     Healer Pye sighed deeply. "Ms Granger, I knew what you have done for him. That was, most honorable of you……" and he paused here before ending, "I think it's best if I leave you both now."

     Pye turned to go, but after two steps, he turned back to look at me, before adding hesitatingly "Ms. Granger, you may like to know that Draco Malfoy turned eighteen today."

     Eighteen. _My age_. 

     I nodded, my eyes never leaving the bed. Healer Pye shuffled quietly out of the ward and closed the door behind him, leaving us alone in the cold ward.

     I kept vigilance throughout the night. And for the first time in my life, I _talked_ to him. Really _talked_.

      "Draco," I began, "we have never been friends at school. You detested me. You looked down on me, called me a Mudblood and made me cry.

     I disliked you too. Your arrogance, your bullying ways, your abuse of those who were of Muggle parentage……when they trial you as the murderer of Arthur Weasley, I hated you. You were the epitome of evil, and I was happy when they sentenced you to Azkaban for your crimes. 

     Dumbledore said you were innocent. I did not want to believe it at first. 

     But then I saw you in Azkaban……You were injured, and you were coughing up blood. You could not even recognize me, but you clung to me like a frightened child.

    I cleaned you, and then I made you promise, to hold on, to wait for me. Do you remember?

     Do you know why? Because when I saw you at that moment, I realized that you are just a person, someone of our age, who is dying in a cell for a crime you did not commit.. Harry, Ron, & me, we all have our whole lives ahead of us. But you……dying young….no, you do not deserve this tragic fate. Not even you. I realize I will never forgive myself if I stood by and let you die in Azkaban. Not when I knew you were innocent.

     So I spent days, weeks investigating. I went everywhere, seeking out the truth so that I can prove your innocence. It was exhausting, but I pushed myself. Finally I did it. I brought the real murderer to justice. Your name is cleared. You are free now. You are free."

     I moved forward and held his hand tightly in mine. 

      "Please, Malfoy……Draco, you have to wake up and see all this, please……you promised to hold on, you promised to live……"

      "Draco" and I finally broke down, "Please, don't die."

     That night, I wept as I watched Draco Malfoy dying before my eyes. 

**Author's Note: **Do you like it? Please tell me what you think? 


	14. St Mungo's Hospital II

**Author's Note: **Hi, Merry Christmas! Hope you like this new chapter! Sorry, sorry for not updating earlier.

**St.**** Mungo's Hospital II                                                    **

_Hermione's Point of View _

     "Healer Pye, please……a life is at stake here." I begged.

     "Ms Granger……I……I can't, it's against the medical laws of the wizarding world, decree one hundred……"

     "To hell with the decree, it's a life, an innocent life……"

     "But fresh unicorn blood is needed to save him, which we do not have in the hospital. We only have blood extracts, from unicorns that have died from……"

     "Then we'll keep him alive with the blood extracts first, until I find fresh unicorn blood."

     Healer Pye stared at me, as if I was the Dark Lord. "How?" he squeaked before adding in a horrified tone "You're going to kill a unicorn!"

     I replied in a slow, determined voice "I have a way. My parents are muggle dentists; they know how to do a simple surgery to draw blood out without letting the unicorn bleed to death……"

     "What? How do you know? You never tried it. Nor has any great Healer before our time. A unicorn is a very magical creature. You are telling me you are going to cut the creature and then sew it with muggle threads and needles……I mean, this is, this is barbaric……" Healer Pye was spluttering at me, his expression vexed and he was pacing up and down.

     "You will be violating the wizarding law. You will be branded a murderer……" he added, looking at me.

     "You are refusing to let me save him. You are already a murderer." I countered firmly, my eyes blazing at him.

     "What? I, I……I'm not, and you can't save someone like that. Have you ever thought of the consequences Ms. Granger? He will have a cursed life, you know that." Healer Pye was very indignant now. 

     "But we are not killing the unicorn……"

     "But what happens if the unicorn dies? Your parents never operated on a unicorn. They are not even wizards, they are muggles……they have never even seen a unicorn before. And even if the unicorn doesn't die……" and he trailed off.

     "And what?" I demanded.

     Healer Pye rubbed his temples. "Ms Granger, we do not know for sure what the after-effects of unicorn blood are. But medical history recorded that wizards who kill unicorns for their blood, in order to save their own lives, suffer from spasms, extreme pain, and chills. Their lives are no better than dead. They might be alive, but their days are torturous. Do you want to put Draco Malfoy through this? After all, he suffered enough in Azkaban, you saw his condition."

     My throat went dry. "But we are _not killing_ the unicorn. Wizards kill unicorns for their blood because there is no other way. However, muggle medicine is much more advanced. We perform surgery, and do blood transfusion.  It's proven, and it's worth a try." I insisted stubbornly.

     "Even if the boy lives, his life is prolonged temporarily only. Three to five years at most if his illness could not be cured. There is still the possibility that he will suffer the after-effects, and then what? What if he could not take it? Can your conscious live with that? 

     "It will be on my conscious as well if I let him die without exhausting all possible means to save him." I said coldly.

     "You……" Healer Pye sank to his chair, a defeated expression on his face.

     "I will take full responsibility, you can say I stupefy you, perform the Imperious curse, whatever. Just let me do this. There is a possibility _it could work_." I pleaded.

     I continued "All I ask of you is to stall for time. You continue to keep him alive, with the unicorn's blood extracts, and I do my part. Think about it, if I……we succeed, it could be a medical breakthrough, think about what it could do for your career."

     _Appealing to one's self-interest……if that doesn't work……_

"Ms Granger, you underestimated me! I am not an ego-oriented, fame-chasing scoundrel, unlike my counterpart, Healer……" Pye was suddenly very worked up.

     "Then do it because it is right; because it will help save an innocent person from an unjust death. Healer Pye, we are his _only hope_. He has no one else in this world. _We have to do it_." I finished strongly.

     Healer Pye slumped back in his chair. "You never give up, do you, Ms Granger?"

     "Healer Pye, my will is made of steel."

     I had less than twelve muggle hours, as this is as long as the blood extract could prolong Malfoy's life. I convinced Hagrid to capture a strong, yet docile male unicorn for me. He managed to lead the creature to his hut. My parents, already waiting there nervously, sedated the animal and managed to draw blood from it with a syringe. 

     The procedure was relatively quick and it did not seem to have caused any distress on the unicorn. However, as we are cautious about hurting the creature in the first place, we did not dare to draw too much blood. I insisted that Hagrid care for the unicorn until it is truly well. "The unicorn must not die" I stressed to Hagrid.

     I apparated back to the hospital and handed the unicorn's blood to Healer Pye. Healer Pye remarked that the amount of blood is not quite sufficient, but I explained that this is as much as we dared to draw from the unicorn.

     Standing there & watching Healer Pye administering the unicorn's blood to a dying Draco Malfoy, _I could only hope & pray._

**Author's Note: **Hi, hope you do like it. Please leave me a review, thank you very much.


	15. St Mungo's Hospital III

**Author's Note: So sorry I took so very long to update. I have been extremely, extremely busy. Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry this is rather short. But I decided to post it anyway to let you know that this story is still alive. So sorry for the very long wait.**

**St. Mungo's Hospital III**

_Hermione's Point of View _

     It was daybreak when I stirred and woke up.

     Still dazed from my sleep, I slowly opened my eyes and found my face & shoulders slumped on the foot of a hospital bed. Suddenly the events of last night dawned on me. Panicking, I sprang up and looked anxiously at him……

     _Is he? No……please no……_

The bed was empty. 

     _No, it couldn't be…._

     "Healer Pye!" I dashed out of the hospital ward. My mind was in a whirlwind. Where is he? Please no……please no……Draco Malfoy cannot be dead……it was supposed to work……the unicorn blood was supposed to……

     And then, I heard.

     "Mr. Malfoy, please. Where on earth do you think you are going? You are not well. Only a few hours ago, you were on the brink of death. You have not recovered. Please, you must go back to your ward."

     I could not believe what I had just heard. I walked on hurriedly. Turning a corner, I stopped suddenly. I saw him.

     He was half-fallen on the floor, with his back on me. Healer Pye was kneeing beside him, his eyebrows furrowed.

     Healer Pye saw me standing there, and said in a vexed voice "Um, Ms. Granger, perhaps you should……" and he beckoned me with his hand. 

     I felt as if my feet were frozen to the floor. I could not move. There he was; the person I was praying for, to be alive. And he was……he was.

     Step by step, I slowly walked towards him, and kneed down.

     I looked at him.

     He was so pale, he looked like death. And his eyes were so dazed, as if he was in a trance. Suddenly, he looked up at me.

     At that very moment, our souls touched. And time stood still.

     Eternity seemed to have passed before I reached out my hand to him. "Draco……" I whispered, my voice choked full of emotion. 

     He stared unblinkingly at me. He eyes looked so blank, but yet at the same time, so pleading, so pathetic……

     "Draco……" I whispered to him and took his bruised hand in mine.

     "Draco……it's alright……everything is alright now……" I told him gently. My eyes were glistening with tears. They were tears of joy and relief.

     I smiled at him. 

     Yes, everything is going to be alright.

     Suddenly, with much difficulty, he gasped and said "M…Mal…Mal…foy Ma…nor……"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is rather short. Hope you liked it though. Do let me know if you like it.**


	16. St Mungo's Hospital IV

**Author's Note: Hi, I know, it's been a while. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be lengthier, I promise. **

**St. Mungo's Hospital IV**

_Draco's Point of View _

     I stared at those brown eyes.

     I knew those eyes. I knew her……she appeared in my cell……the brown eyed angel.

     She came back, like she promised.

     I wanted to tell her to take me to Malfoy Manor. I have to see, no, confront, Lucius Malfoy.

     But my strength failed me, and before I could tell her, I collapsed.

_Two Months Later……_

_Hermione's Point of View _

     _The unicorn's blood does not seem to have adverse effects on Draco Malfoy as yet. He does seem to be recovering well. He asked about your whereabouts once, Ms Granger. I informed him you are a teacher at Hogwarts._

_     Hope all is well with you._

_     A. Pye_

     I folded the letter and put it away in the drawer.

_Draco's Point of View _

     Healer Pye took time to tell me all about it, while I recovered under his observation in St. Mungo's.

     He told me how Granger saved me, and showed me news clippings from the Daily Prophet about Fudge's trial.

     Granger went all out to save _me_, a Malfoy, her enemy, who insulted and made her life utterly miserable at Hogwarts; just because she was a Muggle-born.

     I never knew why though, for Granger never came to visit me after that day.

     And now, _I am still alive, because of her._

_Draco's Point of View _

     When news got out that I was regained consciousness, The Daily Prophet swarmed the hospital with reporters trying to get an interview with me, by the fireplace or by owl.

     Thankfully, Healer Pye was there to block them off, and he did this with zealous energy. This was as well, for I really did not have the physical and mental strength to deal with the press.

     I suspected the reason was because Healer Pye did not want the fact that he used unicorn blood to save me - to leak out to the press. I did not know why, me being alive was a medical miracle, and I was surprised the Healer was not capitalizing on it.

     In actual fact, secretly I was pleased with the publicity. I wondered what Lucius Malfoy was thinking when he read the news and knew I am still alive. In fact, I often wondered about that. Although I no longer had the burning desire to confront him.

_One Month Later_

_Draco's Point of View _

     Healer Pye informed me today that I could be discharged in two days' time. I was secretly relieved, this means an end to all the nasty potion concoctions I have to take; the endless medical tests that Healer Pye insists I have to undergo……

     But suddenly, reality dawned upon me. _I have nowhere to go……_

In fact, I don't even have galleons, no, sickles even, with me.

I have to get, _a job_.

     A job - it sounded so foreign to me. I am at a loss about that. My OWLS results were mediocre for I never really studied hard in school. I'd always depended on my inheritance of the Malfoy fortune. Now I cannot even call myself a Malfoy.

     Perhaps it was still the Malfoy pride, but I never spoke to Healer Pye about my predicament, and he never asked. In fact, for my last two days at St. Mungo's, Healer Pye was so absorbed about giving me more health checkups and medical tests that we hardly spoke about other matters, except that he kept asking me to fervently promise (almost to the point of pleading, in fact) to come back for checkups once a month.

     I bid Healer Pye goodbye that rainy afternoon. Deep in my heart, I would always be grateful to him, and……Granger.

     That day, I left St. Mungo's with a heavy heart.

**Author's Note: Do you like it? Please leave me a review?**


	17. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm sorry, it has been a very long time. Hope you like it.**

**Diagon Alley**

_Draco's Point of View_

I walked along the streets of Diagon Alley, keeping my head down in fear that the folks on the streets would recognize me. For some unexplainable reason, I felt ashamed of being seen in public.

I walked past the shops and caught my own reflection in one of the shop window. I stared and almost laughed out. No one would recognize me, I looked like a shadow of my former self. The smirk, the arrogance, the air of Malfoy superiority was all gone….and what was left….

A face suddenly peered at me from the other side of the window and made me jumped. It was the wrinkled face of Mr. Ollivander, the wizard wand-maker.

I did not know what came over me. Perhaps it was the sudden shock, or perhaps I saw this as an opportunity to get away from the streets. But at that moment, I chose to step into the wand-maker's shop & asked, albeit hesitantly "Are you hiring any help, sir? I am looking for a job & am not asking for much"

Mr. Ollivander seemed overcome with surprise. "Well, dear me…" he muttered. He pondered for a while. I looked at him desperately. "Sir, if it helps you, you can try me out for a few weeks. I asked for nothing back in return except food & lodging."

The old wand-maker looked at me with raised eyebrows. He continued to ponder for a few more moments before saying "Very well, let us see what you are made of."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I have a…job.

Mr. Ollivander kept me working in the backroom of the shop most of the time, brewing concoctions for his wand-making process. This was just as well, for I did not want to be seen in the shop by anyone. News spread fast in Diagon Alley.

The backroom was small, & stuffy. But to me, it felt like heaven. Everyday, I brewed concoctions using combinations of dragon heartstrings or phoenix feathers under the strict supervision of Mr. Ollivander. Somehow the work gave me a sense of….self-worth. Especially when the old wand-maker seemed pleased with my skill, although he never openly praised me. But then, Potions was always my best subject at Hogwarts.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. And I have never felt happier.

Like all good things, it has to come to an end one day. My days of peace & quietness was shattered when news leaked out that the "Malfoy Heir" was "working as an assistant" at Ollivander's. The Daily Prophet ran a full cover story of me. Scores of curious onlookers visited the shop, not so much as to make purchases for wands, but to peek at me.

Mr. Ollivander was very much annoyed. I was embarrassed & scared that this meant the end of my stint. And I was right. Mr. Ollivander came to me and said gently but firmly that I had to go. My heart went cold, but I knew the old wand-maker was right.

On a cold November day I packed my bags & left Ollivander's.

I knew no one would hire me after my splash of publicity at the Daily Prophet. Mr. Ollivander had given me wages during my time with him so I had a bit of money. I decided to leave England.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not realized I was being followed. All of a sudden a hand grabbed me from behind in an iron grip. I turned around in pain and stared into a cold, hard face. Lucius Malfoy.

**Author's Note: A review please?**


End file.
